downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
George Crawley
'George Crawley, '''nicknamed '"Georgie" '''by his mother (b. between 9th and 30th September 1921) is the only son of Matthew Crawley and Mary Talbot. Due to his father's parentage (see below), George is also his mother's fourth cousin once removed and his maternal grandfather's third cousin twice removed. As such, he became the closest patrilineal male relative to the Earl of Grantham and consequently the heir presumptive to his title and estate following Matthew's untimely death on the day of his son's birth. He currently lives at Downton Abbey with his maternal grandparents, his mother, stepfather, uncle, and eldest cousin. Upon his mother's second marriage, Henry Talbot became his stepfather. Biography |-|Background= Background George is heir presumptive to Robert's title and estate and the Crawley family fortune. His claim comes through his father's line as his paternal great-great-great grandfather was a younger son of the 3rd Earl of Grantham. |-|2012 CS= 1921 Lady Mary Crawley was holidaying with her family at Duneagle Castle in September 1921, the Scottish estate of her cousins the MacClares. When she began to feel that she was not well, she decided to go home alone. She came back to Downton early the next morning but immediately went to the hospital, realizing when she got off the train she was in labour a month early. George was born soon after. His grandmother Isobel was there, as was Doctor Clarkson. His father came later. When Matthew went to Downton to relay the news to the rest of the family and return with them to the hospital, he was run off the road by a truck he neglected to see, as he was still overwhelmed by the day's events. Matthew was killed instantly by a blow to the head while Mary, smiling, held their baby boy. |-|Series 4= 1922 In February 1922, George was half a year old, his mother was still grieving over the death of her husband (whom she saw in George, as did Isobel), and did not bond closely with him, instead leaving him in the care of nannies. When one, Nanny West, suggests to Mary a walk with her son Mary declines and kisses him. She even refers to him as a "poor little orphan". Anna, Mary's maid, replies that George isn't an orphan because he's got his mother and an orphan has no mother. Mary remarks that her child isn't poor either. Nanny West favored George over his cousin, Sybbie, because of their respective parents, George being the future Earl of Grantham while Sybbie was the daughter of a former chauffeur. After overhearing Nanny West nastily insult Sybbie, Cora fires her on the spot and forbids her to stay with her grandchildren. She looks after George and Sybbie herself while waiting for a maid to come andfor the night. George and Sybbie eventually get a new nanny. Later when Tom says to Mary that she has to find an interest she answers that she has one, her son, or will be interested in him soon. During a conversation with her grandmother, in which Mary is told by Violet that she must remember George and that he needs his mother very much, Mary explains that she knows that but she doesn't think she may become a very good mother because of Matthew's death. Eventually though, she gradually learns to love her son very much and be a good mother, spending time with him, his cousin, and uncle in the nursery. She even feeds him herself. Isobel also visits him in the nursery, and learns to be close to him even if she was first pained to see Matthew in George. She decides that George could call her Grandmama so Cora could be Granny. Later, George "meets" Charles Blake when he and Sybbie are brought into the library to spend time with their family. Mary asks her son to "wait that mama puts her cup" but Charles offers to take baby George in his arms. |-|2013 CS= 2013 Christmas Special During Rose's ball, in Summer 1923, Mary explains to Lord Gillingham that her destiny is to save Downton for George "by spending every penny and every waking minute holding it together". |-|Series 5= 1924 George and his cousin Sybbie get rescued by his uncle and Sybbie's father, Tom Branson from a fire that breaks out from Edith's bedroom. Mary is shown to love her son by holding his hand and calling him darling. She later spends more time with him after she finishes riding in the horse race. Marigold later joins him and Sybbie in the Downton nursery after Cora convinces Edith to bring her home. The three of them watch with their nannies as the family leaves for London for Rose's marriage. |-|2014 CS= 2014 Christmas Special George watches his family depart to Brancaster Castle for the grouse season. He, Sybbie, and Marigold also help decorate the Christmas tree and attend a subsequent party. |-|Series 6= 1925 George and Marigold watch Mrs Patmore make a cake. George and Marigold both ask to lick the batter. Thomas gives George a piggyback ride when asked to do so. After Thomas attempts suicide, George and Mary come in to visit him. He gives his favorite servant an orange to help him feel better. The story is that Thomas had the flu (to prevent the real reason, the attempted suicide, from becoming a scandal on the house). He, along with Sybbie and Marigold say a farewell to him when Thomas goes to his new job. Although touched when George begs him not to go, Thomas gently tells the little boy that he has to go. It was presumed that George was pleased when Thomas was rehired back at Downton, as the new butler, replacing Carson. Quotes Series 6 About George Series 3 Series 4 Series 6 Notes * George is the second grandchild of three in the Crawley family who has had one of their parents die shortly before or after their birth; the first being young Sybbie, whose mother (after whom she is named) had tragically died from eclampsia; the third being Marigold, who is the illegitimate child and only daughter of Lady Edith by her deceased lover, Michael Gregson, who was cruelly murdered in Munich, Germany, sometime before or after her birth in late 1922 or early January, 1923. * He has a close friendship with Thomas Barrow. Crawley, George Category:New Generation Category:Crawley family members